Timeline
The present page will summarize the events happening according the light novel format of OSO. =Vol.1 + silver muse bonus= ??? *Yun & Myu fight against a pack of Mash Apes in the West (?) Forest. The primary goal is Yun harvesting things (Vol 1 Prologue) Day 0 *Shun get to Takumi's house to share his homework. Takumi gives him a VR set. *Shun gets home, meets his sister Miu *Shun & Miu sets up Shun's VR set. Shun researches Senses and decide to aim for support/industrial gap. Day 1 *8AM : Shun & Miu eats breakfast (vol1ch1) *11AM : Game start. Shun enter his character name, skip tutorials and appears in the First City's central square (vol1ch1) *:Yun meets up with Miu and Sei at the cathedral north in the city. Realises his character is female. Choose his senses. Get reprimanded for choosing "trashy Senses". Aquire initial kits for 【Synthesis】 and 【Mixing】. (vol1ch1) *:The 3 siblings move to the plain near the city and train there. (vol1ch1) *Yun get back to a plaza on the outskirts of the city and tries Alchemy, enchant. (vol1ch1) *Taku meets up with Yun. Explains to him how to get material for 【Mixing】 (vol1ch1) *Yun get to the entrance of the West Forest and harvest mulch, tree branches, mushrooms, herbs, stones, wildflowers and bird feathers. (vol1ch1) *Yun gets to a safety area and start testing stuff with 【Mixing】, 【Synthesis】, 【Alchemy】. discover beginner potion, potion, drying, and wooden arrow recipe. (vol1ch1) *Shun and Miu gets offline and eat dinner. Miu is pissed about that girl in her earlier group (vol1ch1) (complete with bonus volume later) *Yun levels up his 【Hawk Eyes】 leisurely to level 10. Gets 【Craftsmanship】 with his free SP, levels 【Hawk Eyes】 & 【Bow】 some more, gets 《Long Range Shooting》 (vol1ch1) Myu side (bonus volume) *Myu meet up with Hino *Myu solo beats a Big Boar while Hina go buy equipement. Hino & Myu then looks for girls to join their party. Fetch up Rossy, Nekoya, Milizam and Lucato *They go hunt in the south west. Milizam turns out to be a self centered prick with no sense of collaboration. After her action finally bring her death, the remaining party get back to First Town, Milizam breaks up from the party and the rest go level in the West area. *at the end of the day, Rossy & Nekoya decide to make their own party, and Lucato is invited by Myu & Hino to party again the day after. After all the events with Myu & Lucato, Hino goes speed level against the Big Boar in the evening. Day 2 *Morning : *Shun does a lot of chores (vol1 ch2) *Lunch : Miu says got the 【One Handed Sword】 skill, and met Lucato (vol1 ch2) *Afternoon : Shun connects to OSO (vol1 ch2) *:Appears where he logged out (safe area near the west forest) ; fight herbivores on the way back to First Town, meets Magi-san, sell her stuff. She explains him how 【Craftsmanship】 works. Discover the shortage in herb and potion from lack of NPC stock & resell. Shun buys the basis polishing set. (vol1 ch2) *Yun gets back to the west safe area and starting polishing, discover you can turn Iron Ore to Fine Iron Ore with 【Alchemy】, discover how to make stone arrows. Discover how to make groups of Arrows+10 (vol1 ch2) *Dinner. Agriculture is first mentionned. Shun gets the Gallstones=>Medecine stone recipe from Miu. (vol1 ch2) *Yun discover how to make seeds; recipe of Beginner's pills. (vol1 ch2) *Yun goes hunting and harvesting. Fights bats & wild dogs. discover Herb+Poison Blood=Poison ; Potion+Poison Blood=Antidote. (vol1 ch2) Myu side *Morning : Hino, Myu and Luca go speed train against Golem-sensei. Hino&Myu then ask Luca to permanently join their party. Day 3 *Morning : Yun sell his stuff to Magi-san. Magi explains him the Fine Iron Ore isn't accessible before a much higher level. (vol1 ch2) *Yun buys his first Field and a shovel/hoe set. Spends time preparing the field and plant seeds. (vol1 ch2) *Taku calls Yun to go Big Boar Hunting. Yun meet Taku's 5 person party for the first time (Gantz, Minute, Kei, Mami). They get hunting and kill one. (vol1 ch2) *Yun hear the tale about archers from a β event. Yun and the group discover what 【Hawk Eyes】 enhance targeting capability. They decide to keep it secret. (vol1 ch2) Day 4 *Morning : Shun does all the chores ; think of buying herbs from NPC to make more potions (vol1 ch3) *Afternoon : Yun connects to OSO, west safe area. Gets the 【Speed Increase】 Sense. Get back to town. Discovers herbs are out of stock everywhere ; meets up with Magi-san. Magi explains stuff like how to make ingots (vol1 ch3) *Yun buys a portable furnace, the 2nd level polishing kit, 2nd level sunthesis kit. Recolt from his field. Discover ATK & Speed enchant help crafting. Makes copper, Tin and Iron ingots (vol1 ch3) *Shun logs out late, he forgot to make dinner in time. Miu talks Shun into doing the Crystal Cave quest. Day 5 *Shun is woken at 5AM by Miu. Does his chores, the connects to OSO to sell items to Magi-san. The potion inflation bubble is popping up. Magi Mention she's finally able to buy a store. Shun discover equipement can be given additional effects. *Lunch *Afternoon. Yun meet with Myun, they start the 【Investigation of Crystal Cave's interior】 quest. Shun revealed to hate giant insects. Cave revealed to contain Iron Ore points. Shun discover a fossil. Long chat in the post-boss 【Crystal Tree】's Garden. (vol1 ch3) Myu side This time bit is assumed to be here from comparing Myu stats in Muse ch3 ("a few days after Luca occifially joined the party") and the ones she had in vol1 ch3 before entering the crystal cave + Myu's mention that the potion bubble is settling down. *Myu meets up with Magi to fetch her order : a new sword and 4-pieces armor set made of Fine Iron. *Myu, Hino & Luca head to the dungeon with Living Armours to make money and get equipement drops. They meet and help a cloaked Toutobi here. *Myu, Hino & Luca go back to the First Town and sell the metal equipement to Magi's NPC and then proceed to Kitty's armour store. They accidentally meet Toutobi here again. Luca & Tobi gets a nex armor ; Tobi then join officially the party. Day 6, 7 *Shun spends all day helping cleaning his school, only connects from 9PM to 10PM. Does a few potions and sell them to Magi's shop. Day 8 *Shun spends all day helping cleaning his school, only connects from 9PM to 10PM. Yun buys a 2nd field, manages to make a few potions and sell them to Magi's NPC. He is able to buy some herbs from NPC Day 9 *Shun goes to Takumi's house. Takumi says he's reached Second Town. Invite Shun in his party to reach the Third Town. Takumi explains why agriculture is shooed. " Tomorrow's a warm-up with a Sandman, we're going for the Golem the day after tomorrow. " *Shun goes home, connects and start making accessories. gets Bronze Ring DEF+1 & Ring DEF +2 for self use. Day 10 *Shun meets with Taku's group at the west gate. Yun discover you can change colours with 【Craftsmanship】. *Gantz's armour raised from Leather Armour to Scale Mail. *They go throught the forest and reach an open Quarry area. Shun's confirmed to be able to enchant from over 20m. *They reach the safety area in the middle of it. *The run past the sandmen trying to get to the boss, but end having to fight them. the mages runs out of MP. *The group keeps leveling on Sandmen until they were defeated. Then everyone logged out. Day 11 *Shun discover how to make Blue Potions *Shun and Taku's group Head to fight the Golem, avoiding monsters on the way. They win and goes on to register on the Third Town portal. (enf of vol1 ch4) *Yun get ahold of Medical Spirit Grass and Magical Spirit Grass. Discover the Taverns and the 【Craftsmanship】 NPC quest in it, but Shun's level is too low to enable the quest. *"The sun was still high" *Yun decide to run all the way back to First Town, with Speed Enchant, and harvest while he's at it. *He meets up with Magi, who explains him the quest. "you have to be lvl25". "reward is an EX-Skills that allow changing non-metal item appareance) *Magi first mention Claud & Lyly (not by name), and that she ended up partnering with them after an event in Second Town during β. *yun buy 100 Blue Jelly from NPC *Dinner *Myu says she aquired 【Action Restriction Release】 *Myu goes hunt with Sei. Shun goes to sleep. "a few days later" *Yun first meet with Cloude and Lyly. He thinks they're talking him/are PKers and run from First Town to Third Town to lose them. The 2 gets stuck against Sandmen and dies. They meet again with Yun when he teleport back to First Town. Yun run to Magi's shop to hide. Properly presented to them. Cloude agrees to make a armor for Yun with a Dex Bonus ; also using the Stone of the Earth Spirits Shun gained against the golem. Day +1 *Yun migrated part his fields, tuning out herbs in favour of Medical & MAgical Spirit Grass, relying fully on NPC for herbs. There's still Antidote Grass & Paralysis Grass. *Yun is contacted by Magi and go fetch the first piece of armor, while deliverying his potions. *Yun receives CS No.6 Ochre Creator 【Outerwear】 DEF+16, DEX bonus. The stone added the +autorepair effect to it. *Yun heads east to kill Mill birds. discover DEX raises bow accuracy. Yun experiment playing without DEX related sense, accidentally hit a rat and dies. *Log out for the day. (end of vol1 chapter 5) Day +2 *Yun makes a Trion Ring (DEF+9) ; upgrade his 【Enchant】 Sense to 【Enchant Arts】. Can now use skill enchant (put a skill on a one-use item) and item enchant (adding permanent enchants). Test some, discover that enchants can be balanced with curse to bypass the item quality limit, and go meet with Magi. Shun gives the Trion Ring to Magi. *Yun now 6 fields (from 3 before). *Yun goes appraise the Fossil with the Geologist NPC in First Town. Fossil ends up being a Seed of Vitality Tree. Shun goes back to his field and starts preparing the 3 new fields and planting the Vitality Tree seed. Day +3 *"I desperately cultivated the news fields and covered about half of them with plants. The other half was unused since there wasn't enough seeds. " *Apparently went to see Magi-san that day (probably for the usual potion selling) Day +4 *Afternoon. Shun is contacted by Magi upon Login. Ask to come chat with the Cloude & Lyly. *Shun makes potion for ~30 minutes, then head for Magi's shop, 【Open Sesame】. *The 3 crafters wants to buy the enchant recipe from Shun, so they can ensure a fair price upon a more common discovery of the process. Shun accepts, and receives 3M G **Shun orders a "longbow with ATK bonus" from Lyly for 400kG **Cloude takes an order for 2 pieces of armor (underwear & waist) with DEX bonus for 600kG *Yun logs out (end of vol1 ch6) ? *Yun consult with Taku by friend call on how to spend the remaining 2MG. Taku & his team are currently hunting around Second Town. *Taku gives Yun the idea to create a shop. *Yun goes to the field area, get 4 more fields, receive a deed of land so he can build a store. He then buy 3 more parcels between his fields and the road for the shop position. Yun receive papers to draw a floor plan of the shop, but he has to turn it to the 【Master Carpenter】 at the Second Town (which he hasn't access to yet). *Yun hires Kyouko for 3 months, 100kG/month. *log out, dinner. *Shun ask Miu to help him defeat Blade Lizard and get to Second Town. She contact her group and they agree to do that "in 2 days". *log in after dinner. Yun prepares potions and start making coloured skill enchant stones. He gets 【Earth Element】's Sense and proceed to make bombs with medium Peridots. Day +5 *The Vitality Tree settled in and starting bearing fruits. There was 3 garlic-sized fruits on it. *Shun contacts Magi-san and head for Lyly's shop. Shun receive the Black Maiden's Longbow ; Inner and Waist armor. Shun tests his bow and armor in Lyly's shops backyard. WHen he goes to test one of the bomb, they all activate and explode. Yun's new armor severaly damaged, as were some of Lyly's clothes and a part of his shop. Cloude pay for parts of the repairs in exchange of a photo shoot. *The 4 discuss potential price for Enchant Stones (7.5kG) and Magic Gems (50kG). *end of day (end of vol1ch7) Day +6 *Morning : during Mixing, Yun's 【Mixing】 reached 30 and he upgraded it to 【Dosing】 *Yun learned he can leave delivering items and buying stuff from NPCs to Kyouko. *Yun waits for Myu at the eastern gate while she goes gather her group. Myu introduce her party to Yun. They register with him as friends *the group go throught the eastern gate. Shun distributes blue pots and Enchant Stones to the party.Yun learns Myu can fight bosses alone. *Rirei sits out to keep the group at 6 people. They start fighting the blade lizard, but Train Man appears with several monsters chasing him and disrupt the fight. everyone but Myu & Shun divert to defend against the other monsters. Myu+Yun defeats the Lizard Blade thanks for Yun's bombs. They then support the rest in defeating the remaining monsters. *Train Man arrive again. The group flees toward the 2nd Town, Yun curses Train Man's speed, causing him to get caught by the monsters and die. *They reach the 2nd town. Myu's group go hunting the forest nearby, Yun goes look for the quest NPC. (end of vol1 ch8) Day +10 *After four days of securing money, Yun is able to complete the store. (vol1 epilogue) Day +11 *Yun is in the store. Right now only the counter was finished. Items are lying in item boxes on the floor. Kyouko is now managing the counter. *Yun talks about future extensions of the store, higher tools, etc. *"the summer vacations are about to be wrapped up" (vol1 epilogue) = vol 2 = (it gets too hard to keep exact day stamps at this point) prologue *Yun gets enough money to order a workshop extension for his store. *"summer half day school cleaning", early morning : OSO gets maintenance and the Satiety system is introduced. Yun says he'll takes up the 【Cooking】 sense. Announcement of the "summer event", limit of 100 items and parties of up to 6. It is scheduled to start 10 days later at 1PM. *Miu says she's training near the south entrance and that Shizuka is stronger, training further, and successfully made her guild. *At school, Takumi says they've been training on a mine are a boss and they'll then head north. chapter 1 *Myu & Lucato visit Yun at Atelier. Yun then go deliver stuff to Magi's Sesame. *Yun gets 【Cooking】 and portals to Second Town. He gets the cooking tuorial from Martha. Yun then proceed to make a delivery quest near the river and discover it to be a reliable source of stones. However, he ends up drowing in the river. *Shun logs out, Takumi phones him and offers him to join his team for a run the next day. *Afternoon after. The workshop is finished, Yun tries new stuff with the condensator of his new mixing set and discover way to improve various potions. *A week later, Yun took swimming and is using the river bed as an endless supply of stones & gemstones. Magi calls him and invites Yun to join the Magi/Lyly/Cloude crafter' party for the event. *3 days later a bit before 1PM (event date) : Yun meets wit the crafters and all the players on the plaza are transferred to the continent. Chapter 2 ;Day 1 *Start of the Forest Camping Game event. Cloude & Lyly stay to build a base in the safe area. Yun & Magi go explore around & fetch food/ingredients. *After 3 hours, during a break near the river they encounter 3 small beasts. Yun then fishes and harvest stones. They defeat a Spice Spider and get a 【Set of Magic Seasonings】 (salt, pepper, sugar and curry powder) as a reward. *Back to the camp before nightfall, Cloud&Lyly completed a log house and an outdoor cooking & eating area. *Yun make dinner. After, Cloude&Lyly head to sleep, Magi works on her inventory (reshaping equipements into metal ingots), Yun tests potion with the new materials and dilute some potions for day 2. Magi offers to makes Yun a cooking knife as melee weapon. Yun pass the other crafter's share of potions to Magi and goes to sleep. Chapter 3 ;Day 2 *Yun wakes up ; receives Kitchen Knife + Ochre Creator 【Torso】 from Cloude. *The 【Information Board】 appeared in the menu. Apparently a lot of players died on day 1. *Magi, Cloude & Lyly go explore/harvest to the north area. Yun goes explores east then head south along the river. *Yun finds fields and remains of civilisation. He collect wheat & process about 30kg of Flour ; fetched vegetables & plants and then has lunch in the pasture area. Meets an unicorn foal. *The unicorn leads Yun to the tamer, Letia, which is half starving to death. Feeds her and her beasts. *During the following harvest/teacher, they fight and save a cursed Kamaitachi beast, which turns out to have been used as a guinea pig for ring effect testing. Chapter 4 ;day 3 *Magi, Cloude & Lyly head north again. Yun head south for the lake *Yun gets the 《Ingredient Knowledge》 skill after cutting low level sea creatures. Yun then proceed to the lake, find there's a building at the bottom but is stopped y a boss, "Western Bluefin Tuna", and beats him on the 10th attempt. He gains a "western cooking set". *Yun explores the building. The building contains murals describing taming scenes & coexistence with animal ; along with foreshadowing a fight against a giant, tentacled enemy organism. In the last room Yun find a treasure chest with unbreakable weapons for all his party. *Upon coming back to the surface, he finds Myu's party fighting & defeting 2 boss mobs. Yun learn Myu's party is having food & equipement repair trouble, invite them over for dinner. *They head the Myu's base camp area. Apparently Myu's group had been exploring udnerground dungeons since arrival. Chapter 5 *The safe area Myu's group uses as base is a sea of flames. the cause turns out to be, one more, someone using a young beast as a guinea pig for equipement appraisal. Yun & co manages to save the Young fox but a lot of players of the camp died. *Yun and Myu's group, along with the fox, head for the crafter base. *Myu's group and the crafter group exchange stories. the crafter repairs the equipement and Yun provides potions. Lucato gets her broken sword replaced by a steel one. Chapter 6 Day 4 start *After breakfast, Magi & Cloude go tour player camps to help repair player equipement. Myu's party go to the east ruins. Lyly&Yun stays in the camp and craft. *three players appears to try to kill the fox to avenge their fallen comrades. They send friend mails for help. After a long chase, Yun & Lyly are saved by Sei which devastate and then convince the 3 attackers they're in the wrong. Chapter 7 *Coming back to the crafter camp, they find Magi&Cloude, Myu's group, Taku's group, Mikadzuchi and several people of the Eight Millions gold guild ; all frantically organising a search. Lyly & co pretend they were attacked by a boss mob so the attacking players don't get PKed. *Yun craft potion for all the people present as compensation, and then dinner, then a lot more potions ;Day 5 *Yun provide the potions to Mikadzuchi and receive harvestable, ~30 cursed items, books and the 【Gem Substitute】 ring. Yun received his "Nanny" nickname overnight. *Cloude & Lyly remains in camp, Magi & Yun go with Sei to a collection point in the north mountains. *After picking ores & gemstones up north, they suddenly see a lot of young beast running away in the forest below, and receive the 【Great Eater of Mythical Beasts' Interception】 emergency quest announcement. Chapter 8 *Everyone goes back to the camp and start preparing. Players organise to defeat 【Eater of Mythical Beasts】 as they appear. A lot of beast take refuge in the camp and start sympathising with other players. *Cloude invite Yun to be rear guard in the subjugation of the bosses, the 【Great Eaters of Mythical Beasts】. *Yun finally gets his armor back and prepares by processing and embuing gems with 【Skill Enchant. *They get to one of the boss. There are about twinty parties of vanguards (inc. Myu & Taku's groups) + a bunch of support rear guards. *The boss they're in charge of is beaten around sunrise. The other boss groups wounds up all being successfull too. Epilogue ;day 7 *Yun slept for a full day, recovering. Yun receives some rare equipment and unique goods, as well as variety of cursed equipment, and the book he was missing from his collection. *on the global ranking, the crafter party ends up ranked first (apparently all party member's points are shared). Yun is （Rank 4 / 2396） *As special prizes, Yun & Magi gets 【Making Box】, Lyly gets 【Ownership of a personal field】 and Cloude gets 【The right to make your own dungeon】. *Several players gets properly contracted with Young Beasts. event ends. ;after a bunch of players Yun got aquainted with during the event starts visiting Atelier. =Volume 3= prologue *Yun's nickname, "Nanny", spread like wildfire, much to his dismay. Magi invites Yun to a crafter's tea party that is to happen a few days later. Chapter 1 *a week has passed since the end of the sumemr event. RL school also has restarted. the tea party is today. *Yun head to the teea party, which is in Lyly's Personal Field. They taste-test cakes for Cloude's future store use and compare the uses of their respective sumemr event rewards. *Chat about the future Crafting Guild. While not joining, Yun agrees to help them financially and gets various advantages in exchange (access to tools,etc). *with Cloude explaining his personal dungeon and Myu's party going throught and beating it